An uniform,an eye and a heart
by Gabrielmanga
Summary: Sometimes the most simple things trigger grandiose outcomes... Mature content ahead.


**Phew, it's been a while since I've written anything, so my deepest apologies for the inconvenience.**

**This is a gift fanfic for PoisenFlower and Yuukokitten (known with the same name in the Ulquihime FC) they actually inspired this story (as well as giving me criticism on how to improve, which I am thankful for.) I hope they like it, and that everyone else does as well.**

**It was inspired by one sentence; "What I like mostly about your school uniform is to take it off." XD (Don't ask what we were talking about. XD)**

**This is Mature-rated, so if it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you pass it by.**

**Love and hugs! Enjoy!**

**EDIT : the story has now been beta-readed by xXSeihana-chanXx , give her a big THANK YOU! **

There were two things in life that Orihime had difficulties with. Of course, it was nothing very serious, but Orihime, being Orihime, she simply couldn't push them aside.

The first one was worrying when her friends would hide something from her, especially if it concerned their safety. That was happening a little too much for her since Ichigo's road to recovery of his powers. She didn't like how they would hide things from her, simply because they considered her not knowing would be better for her safety. Who decided what was better for her anyway? For once, the young woman would love to be able to make those kinds of decisions alone.

The second one was something she discovered just recently. It was something kind of ridiculous when she took the time to think about it.

The kind of gaze Ulquiorra had when he looked at her wasn't something that she would have thought of as uncomfortable not too long ago. Lately, however, every time Orihime found herself in a situation where the Cuatro Espada would linger his emerald eyes on her, a shiver would climb up her spine and make her legs feel like goo. It was like his pupils would suck the soul out of her body.

She hated it.

Or so she thought...

At first, it scared her, being looked at this way. It made her feel uncomfortable. She had the impression his hollow instincts were taking over and he wanted to devour her. Yes, she told him back then she wasn't scared of him, but now that Orihime found herself in that kind of situation, she started to wonder if she should be scared.

As times went on, the occasions where his eyes dug into her soul would multiply, and weirdly enough, she was now waiting for the next occasion where Ulquiorra would linger his eyes on her. A few simple milliseconds, enough to be noticeable.

Every time, it made her wonder what the Espada was staring at. It made her feel self-conscious and spied on.

One peaceful and perfectly normal morning, the fresh breeze of a comfortable summer made its way into Orihime's room. It passed by plush toys and figurines before landing softly on the frame of the young woman, who was currently busy watching herself in the mirror. Today might not have been a special day, but it was just those simple, little things that meant a lot for her who was in a situation where a man was involved. Not just any man, a certain black-haired man. She was trying on a new school uniform, which was mostly blue-coloured, with a strip of aquamarine here and there. Her top was made of soft wool, tightly sewed, which fitted quite nicely with a purple ribbon that was tied around the shirt underneath. The skirt was teal grey with dark blue strips; it was a little longer than her precedent one, but she thought it was more convenient this way considering how men tend to look at her legs a little too much to her liking.

With Ulquiorra though, it was nowhere like this. He was looking at her, yes, but it was nowhere near the physical realm. It was like he was searching inside her and not around her. As much as she was relieved for that, she couldn't stop thinking that maybe it was her body that repulsed him and made him look at something else other than her human form.

As she turned around on her feet to glance at her back in the mirror, she heard the noise of a door opening from downstairs. Ulquiorra apparently came back from the bakery shop. The young woman had asked him earlier to get bread for the week since there wasn't any left. It took her a while to show him that things weren't always an order, but a request. There wasn't any punishment waiting for him if he wouldn't complete the demand; it was up to him to say if he wanted to or not. She found out Ulquiorra was quite the gentleman when he wanted to, of course, he probably didn't even notice himself, since he would grumpily say she had legs to walk to the bakery. Later on, however, he would be the first one to open the door to get to it. The redhead simply could see behind those cold stares and that emotionless face. At first, times were hard, but as time went on, the Arrancar learned that this life wasn't anything close to the one he had been living in Hueco Mundo, especially with the flamboyant-haired woman at his side.

She decided it was time to get down the stairs, wondering along the way what type of bread he chose since she didn't give him any specification, simply that he should take whatever he felt like. Knowing him, he probably would go more toward a Danish type of bread (Rugbrød was it?) which was the kind she first made him try at the bakery. He said he enjoyed the fact that it contained little to no sugar.

As the red-haired girl took her last step down the stairs, she noticed Ulquiorra had already set the bag on the table and was currently looking in the fridge for something unknown to her. His back was bent over, and from where she was standing, she could only see his legs popping out of the fridge's door.

"Are you looking for something?"

He didn't move an inch as she spoke, simply raising his head to let it be seen through the door, allowing their eyes to come in contact. The Cuatro Espada was about to reply when his mouth simply opened and closed immediately. His eyeballs moved up and down her frame in a slightly confused gesture before he pronounced a short sentence.

"This is new?" His tone didn't change from usual; there was simply a slight questioning tone in it, and even then, it was hard to notice. It was like he was making more of a statement instead of a question.

Orihime could only smile at the fact that he immediately noticed.

"Yes. School gave us a new uniform, their pretext was that it was to 'revive' the motivation in students for class and such, but I think it's because the sewing club influenced the teacher to give the uniform a different 'touch'." She giggled softly at the end of her sentence, while Ulquiorra simply looked at her; he had already closed the door to the fridge, even if the young man didn't get anything out of it.

There he was again, simply looking at her, remaining silent and simply drowning himself in her eyes. In a way it was frustrating to not know why, but in another, the pleasant shiver that run up her spine was making her feel relaxed.

"How was it on your way to the bakery?" As she talked, she slowly walked to the kitchen's table to rest her back there, only barely sitting on the wooden surface.

"The weather is pleasant, consisting of 23 degrees Celsius, low humidity and a fresh breeze, but aside from this, the task was made without any major event."

She could have laughed at the way he expressed himself, but Orihime was more concentrated on how his eyes never left hers once, those eyes…

They reminded her of the time she had that conversation about the heart with him, back in Hueco Mundo, back when everything started. What fuelled such a deep look was fascination and curiosity. But now that the situation wasn't the same at all. What made him have such a deep look now?

Before the silence became noticeable and embarrassing, Orihime turned her eyes toward the plastic bag on the table and gently opened it to reveal its contents.

Much to her surprise, she didn't find Danish bread, but many bags of pumpkin ones, her personal favourite, which made her smile softly.

"I wouldn't have guessed you would choose that kind."

His eyes moved slightly to look at the bag in question. He looked like he didn't even notice it himself, but Orihime knew better.

"Considering you mostly use sweet red bean paste, it was the best choice."

The sweet smile never left her face. It was funny how he was now thinking of things he would have found irrelevant not too long ago. She made a note to herself to go get him 'silver needle' tea on her way back from school in the evening. For such nice attention, he deserved it. There were very few things Ulquiorra enjoyed when it came to food or drinks. Back in Hueco Mundo, the only thing he would eat would be souls, or tea when offered. He never needed to nourish himself in order to live, so when Urahara told him his Gigai would now be functioning as a transformational catalyst, changing food into spiritual energy, it took him quite a long time to assimilate the thought of eating things so… human. Orihime had a strange taste when it came to food, but strangely enough, Ulquiorra never rejected her food, not even once. He even suggested to her to put apples in a Thaï stew, saying it would give it a nice sweet touch. Most people would have found the idea repulsing, but apparently Ulquiorra simply wasn't everyone, a thought she found more and more evident with the days.

Before she could further think about it, Ulquiorra walked slowly to the living room, putting his lime green jacket on the back of a chair before sitting on the couch. His hair was a little ruffled from the wind outside, but she thought it gave him a cuter look with the little strands caressing his nose.

"Wait, what? What am I thinking?"

Orihime made a slight shaking motion with her head to get out that kind of thought. She cared about him a lot, but even so, the young woman had the impression that if she thought too much on this, or put too much importance in their bond, it would label her as some kind of monster considering her past feelings with Kurosaki Ichigo. She cared about the red-haired man for so long, yet it ended up as she suspected it: one-sided. She had learned over time that it's not because you love someone that the love is necessarily given back. She mostly learned this the day he came to the bakery and said that he actually asked Rukia out. He seemed so happy and relieved that she could only be happy herself, even if afterward she cried herself to sleep, much to Ulquiorra's confusion at her behaviour. She didn't want to repeat the mistake of loving someone without being sure that there is hope somewhere. Although, when she thought about it…

That hand-reach scene played back in her mind like an endless message from a thing called Hope.

The voice of the green-eyed male snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Urahara Kisuke was at the bakery."

From his slightly lower tone, she could guess it wasn't a good thing for Ulquiorra.

"Oh? Did he talk to you?" She got in the living room and sat right beside him on the couch after asking her question.

"He was actually waiting for me."

She wrinkled her eyebrows, frowning at his words.

"Apparently, Soul Society still doubts the reasons for me living here. They say I might be planning something secretly. He was there to warn me that if a trial is made in the next few weeks, to not resist in any way and do as I am told."

He was saying all this like it wouldn't be severe, like the fact he could maybe be executed wouldn't matter. She might have changed a lot in him in the few months she spent with him, but there was one thing that remained. It was how he considered his life: irrelevant. The nihilistic aspect gnawed at him, making him think his life was unimportant. In a way it made her furious. Not only for that fact, but for how Soul Society was still wary of him after so long. Yes, of course, he was their enemy back in the Winter War, but now Aizen was imprisoned and most of the Espada had been decimated (with the exception of Grimmjow, Halibel, Nnoitora and Stark.) She couldn't see how Ulquiorra could think of any hidden plan. He would have enacted them already should it have been the case.

In a sudden burst of irritation, Orihime got up from the couch and stood up right in front of him, looking at him in the eyes, deep look or not.

"You should give more importance to your life and what you are going to do with it!" The annoyance was clearly evident on her face, something that was quite rare when it concerned the red-haired woman.

Ulquiorra simply sat there with his eyes a little more widened than usual. His hands were resting on his tights, intertwined with each other.

"They simply want to view you like all the other hollows out there. If you want to survive, you should start fighting for it! Stop thinking your life is unimportant and that 'what should happen will happen' without wanting to fight back and protest!" The sun shining through the window gave her hair an even more shining and flamboyant glow as she spoke with passion.

"Isn't there anything you want to keep in this life? Something worth living for? You have to find what it is! Start fighting back and show them you're not as they think you are or they will take that away from you!"

At that sentence, Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to have changed in intensity; it was like something snapped inside him, his eyes slowly closed before he turned his head away from her. He was considering what she just said.

"I fail to understand why you want them to see me in a better light. They have reasons to be wary of me. We were in a war. I was their enemy."

She let out a long sigh before speaking again.

"Because I saw things that they didn't, I could see how you really were and how we aren't so different. You can live alongside us."

Orihime made a slight pause before saying the rest of her sentence, as much as she was thinking of herself as stupid to say this. Ulquiorra wasn't somebody you have to turn around the pot to say something; it needed to be clear and evident.

"I don't want anyone to take you away from me again." As she said so, her hand extended in front of herself, not even above her waist, in the direction of the ancient Espada, a gesture far too well known for both of them.

Ulquiorra didn't speak, but he knew well that she was speaking about the period where Ichigo lost control; giving in to his inner hollow.

Since then, she felt like she had some kind of responsibility over him. She was the one who brought him back, in some kind of way; she forced him back to life without asking him if he wanted to be alive. Orihime felt like she had the duty to make his life the best possible because of that fact.

She had to admit that she was scared of what Ulquiorra thought of his situation.

Before she could ask him that question, she felt bony cold fingers intertwine with her own. The Arrancar was looking at both of their hands with a perplexed look, although it was barely noticeable.

"You are a strange woman to want the company of someone who could have caused the destruction of this world, and someone who killed the man who gave you so much hope."

She couldn't deny there was some truth to what he just said, but deep inside her, she learned that day, that not everything is black and white, and people have beliefs and dreams. Some simply are conflicting. Ulquiorra followed the road he considered right, Ichigo did too, and in the end, it simply resulted that both of their dreams were destroying the other's.

Though she still wondered what the man in front of her wanted by doing everything he did.

"I want to know what your dreams are now. I mean, I made you come back to life, and I don't even know if it was what you truly wanted. I'm kind of responsible of what you make of your life now."

He remained silent for a long while after her question, but not any kind of silence…

…A dangerous silence.

He got up slowly from the couch, his hair hiding his eyes and the kind of looks they could have. Before she could ask him if she said anything wrong, one of his hands encircled her waist, moving her too close to his own body. She could clearly feel his body heat radiating on her skin.

" I thought I made this clear when I followed you in the human realm. I accepted this life, trapped in a Gigai, by Soul Society's code. I accepted to lower myself to the level they want me to be in- the one of a simple human." When she could finally look in his eyes, she held her breath in a weird mix of anticipation and fear. What was he trying to say?

"You are playing a dangerous game to ask me such a question." After he said this, his mouth got closer to her ears, the hot breath tickling her skin and making her body shiver.

"Onna…"

Before she could reply, (even if she could barely breathe in that instant) his lips found their way to her own, softly pressing themselves on hers like a warm curtain of velvet.

All connection in her brain snapped at this instant. What was he doing? What did he mean? It happened so suddenly that she couldn't even move any part of her body, aside from her lips that seemed to move in a tango of their own. His felt so warm against her own, they fitted so perfectly, that she was starting to let herself sink into the feeling.

Could she risk herself to plunge into his world? To swim with him in a sea where she thought she wouldn't swim again? She was the one who didn't want to let her feelings go too far, but apparently Ulquiorra had a different plan in his head. With Kurosaki, she confused her feelings and raised her hopes too high, but now with Ulquiorra, it was the other way around. She put an invisible wall between her feelings and reality, preventing her from knowing Ulquiorra's intentions.

Why, exactly, was she was not seeing what Ulquiorra was staring at every time his eyes would met hers?

Now that she was feeling his tongue pushing past her lips, and his precedent words, she realised she made a huge mistake in fleeing away from what she felt. The young woman almost felt bad at pushing away Ulquiorra unintentionally.

To make up for it, and mostly to let herself drown in what she wanted for so long, her arms encircled his neck so that she could reply to the kiss with a renewed vigour. When she did, she could feel the muscle of Ulquiorra's neck tense up, probably surprised that she didn't encircle her arms to push him back or plead him to stop.

He tasted like mint and rain.

She usually didn't like such a flavour, being more of the sweets type, but with his tongue caressing her own in a soft motion, she couldn't stop thinking she wouldn't change it for anything.

They stayed like this for a while, before Orihime opened her eyes to see what time it was.

8:45 am.

School started in less than 15 minutes.

She pushed her lips back and started to tell him. Ulquiorra simply moved his head aside to nibble softly on her neck; his tongue gliding on her skin like someone would on a Popsicle.

"U...Ulquiorra, school is about to start…" Her tone almost didn't sound convinced that she wanted to leave. The man didn't react and simply tightened his hold on her waist, while his mouth tickled her ears, causing her legs to feel like goo.

"Ulquiorra, please!" She gently pushed on his shoulders while saying so.

His eyes, when they finally decided to look at her, were filled with something she wouldn't have thought she would ever see.

Fear.

Not the kind that made you wants to run, but the one where you simply want to hold on and never let go. He wasn't scared in the typical sense of the word, but afraid to lose something. When she looked at his eyes some more, partially hidden behind locks of hair, she knew the reason.

He didn't want her to leave for school, to have the time to think back on everything, and reject everything that happened. He didn't want her to think back on what just happened, and flee from him. But most of all, he probably didn't want her to see Ichigo, and remember everything that happened in Hueco Mundo, which could maybe change her mind.

As much as the thought seemed egotistical, she could only smile sweetly at him. Ulquiorra shall remain Ulquiorra.

Before she had the time to actually walk away from him to get to school, she felt one of his hands get behind her knees while the other placed itself on her back. Before she even knew it, she was lifted up in the air. The young woman looked up at him, her face a little too close for her liking.

"What are you doing?"

The man didn't even answer as he walked up the stairs to get to her room. He simply got her cellphone along the way. When they both entered her bedroom, he dialed a number and squeezed the small device between his shoulder and his ear. Orihime could only look at him in total confusion.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? This is Ulquiorra Cifer."

The blood in her body froze at that instant. What was he going to tell him? Why was he calling him?

As she pondered on all the possibilities and hypotheses, he softly laid her down on the bed. She could hear from the cellphone Kurosaki saying something along the line of "Huh? Ulquiorra? Why are you on Orihime's cellphone?" She could only dread what was to come.

"This is merely to warn you that Orihime Inoue shall be absent from school today. Apparently she left her machine named "air conditioner" on all night, and thus, she awoke this morning with a, what do you humans call it, "cold", though it is more properly called "nasopharyngitis." I would appreciate that you also tell her other friends so that she could rest properly all day without being bothered by people coming to her apartment to ask where she was." At that, he hung up the phone and laid it on the bedpost, right beside the lamp.

The devil….

The total demon…

She didn't know if she should be angry or sad, or laughing or simply smiling. She couldn't refute the thought that Ulquiorra's actual behaviour was kind of cute. Though why did he want her to stay at home so badly?

When his gaze got back on her, it was like the answer was written in his eyes.

He wanted to finish what he started.

He slowly crawled on the bed, until his whole body was just above hers. Orihime, on the other hand, was feeling little and trapped when both of his hands were beside her head. His eyes were digging into her soul; searching for a specific reaction out of her. His breathing was calm and deep, while his heart seemed to beat a little faster than normal.

"Ulquiorra?"

His only answer was made with the movement of his head so that his lips would land softly on her own. That taste of mint and rain got to her again, and this time she was going to make it last. His hands softly rubbed the skin of her legs and her tights, visible because of the position of the skirt of her uniform. What he didn't tell, he showed it in his actions and apparently right now, her legs seemed to appeal to him for some reasons.

His lips moved to her collarbone, leaving a trail on their path toward the crook of her neck. When they finally reached their destination, a soft moan escaped Orihime's lips, much to Ulquiorra's satisfaction. His tongue softly massaged her jugular. The young man could feel it pulsing faster the more he stroked.

"Ulqui-"

He usually hated that nickname, but right now, with her under him, a soft blush on her cheek, he could only think of it as extremely appealing. He felt like a cup overflowing with lust and desire.

His hands moved from stroking her legs to up her waist, making her stomach visible when they moved her shirt slightly upward. The difference in texture between the fabric of her shirt and her skin was agreeably surprising. It felt so hot under his hands that he was almost wondering if it was normal. She was squirming under him, apparently a little self-conscious of her body. In reality, however, it was the feeling of his hands touching her, their coldness making an incredibly pleasant contrast that made her squirm and moan softly.

Orihime was feeling her body temperature rising slowly, and considering the fact she was wearing quite a warm upper shirt, she needed to take it off. So she did, unbuttoning it and letting Ulquiorra throw it somewhere in the room, not even bothering to look where it landed. Right now, it seemed like the world around them was reduced to only them. When the ancient Espada slowly unbuttoned her shirt, it seemed to make that statement even more evident. With every button, a little more of her reasoning left her mind. With every button that was undone, one more kiss was given by Ulquiorra, following the trail of skin that was revealed.

When the shirt was off and thrown somewhere close to the precedent upper-shirt, he could only be amused a little detail that didn't escape his watchful eyes.

He never remembered her having a bra with bats on it when he was washing the laundry. He could only look at her with an amused look, apparently silently asking the question as to what was the meaning of this. Orihime softly responded with a blush on her cheek.

"I…I thought it was cute and funny."

He could only shake his head at that thought, a little surprised that Orihime didn't blush ten shades of red and hide herself in embarrassment. It gave him the feeling that maybe she was finally starting to have confidence in herself.

After those thoughts, his lips got back to work, and started nibbling, sucking and licking her skin again, much to Orihime's pleasure. Never in her wildest fantasy would she have dreamed of Ulquiorra doing this to her. She imagined in such a situation that she would be dead embarrassed, and probably hide from his sight, but weirdly enough, she only felt confident and at ease. How he acted, his presence, his being, would calm her like a soft breeze in the summer night.

To prove her point, she slowly extended her hands to hold his head tightly, intertwining her fingers with his black locks of hair, encouraging him silently in his actions. To add to that, the red-haired woman raised her body slightly from the bed, a soft moan filling in the silence of the bedroom.

A little more of Ulquiorra's self-control snapped every time he would hear those moans. He was the source of her pleasure and knowing that fact made him even more vigorous in his actions, while Murcielago inside him could only chant in total ecstasy.

His hands travelled behind her back to snap her bra open, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the young woman, who could only blush even more when he removed it slowly from her body and thrown it somewhere. Before she could actually put her arms to hide her partial nudity, the Arrancar moved her body slightly upward with his hands, and nibbled softly on the freshly exposed nipple. Orihime could only whimper soundly at that, her hands tightening their hold on his hair.

"Ulquiorra… please."

While Murcielago was almost yelling inside his mind to take her right here and now, another part of himself told him to take things slowly, or everything could stop right there.

His hands travelled downward, toward her skirt and mostly what was underneath it. With one agonizing and slow gesture, he glided her underwear along her legs to the top of her feet.

Now Orihime was starting to feel very self-conscious, and a little too aware of her now apparent nakedness. Mostly it was from how Ulquiorra was looking at her body, his eyes filled with a lust that almost scared her. When she looked with more attention, she could clearly see that his irises changed from their usual green color to a more yellowish tone but before she could further think about it, Ulquiorra had already moved his head in between her legs. A long and loud gasp was heard soon after, when he spread her lower lips apart to lick the small ball of flesh situated just in between.

"Ahh! Don-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before another moan escaped her mouth, and filled the air of the room. She never felt anything like this, and even saying it felt good was an understatement. Her body was shaking slightly with every stroke of his tongue against the sensitive flesh.

It didn't take long for him to add his fingers in the overall pleasure, going in and out of her womanhood with surprising ease. The gasps and moans became more and more repetitive as he kept up with his motions, adding only speed to it.

When she could push aside the pleasure for a moment to grasp at the only bit of reasoning left, Orihime realized that since everything started, she was the only one receiving pleasure in all of this. She was supposed to be the one to take care of him and yet here she was, only receiving without giving. In a way, it made her feel egotistical. So she pushed slightly on Ulquiorra's head to stop his motions, while she slowly sat up to look at him.

"May I?" It took everything in her to not blush a thousand shades of red, but she needed to show him she wasn't regretting this, and mostly, she wanted to please him as well. (Though she had to admit that seeing him with his hair ruffled with a slight stream of sweat running over his face, and his eyes now completely yellow-coloured with a dark sclera made him a thousand times more desirable than he was already.)

She slowly approached him, ignoring her evident nakedness, and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing her way down just like he did; across his torso and to his navel the more she unbuttoned it. He could only stand there with his eyes slightly more widened than usual, but enjoying the feeling altogether. When she reached the waist of his pants, he raised her face with one of his hands, and unbuckled his pants himself, apparently realising what exactly she wanted to do.

When his boxers were off, she suddenly felt a certain hesitance over her intentions. What if she hurt him instead? What if she screwed up? And actually seeing him completely naked made her lose some more of her mental reasoning. She was so embarrassed that she didn't know if she would be able to do this anymore.

It was when she felt Ulquiorra's hands lifting her face up to look at him that she stopped thinking about all of this. He didn't need to say anything for her to know what he was trying to tell her. He wanted her to stop doubting herself; stop thinking about what she might not do well, but what she could do.

In such a moment, even he knew that you had to follow what you thought felt right.

With that, she softly wrapped one of her hands around his manhood, which made him jump slightly at the sudden contact. Without really knowing what to do, she simply touched it to feel the texture under her hands and where she could get the most pleasure out of him.

Her exploring came to an end when Ulquiorra's hand softly wrapped around her own and made her rock back and forth around his member. As much as she felt totally inexperienced, the way he guided her made her feel a little more confident.

It didn't take long before she could do it on her own, changing the rhythm every now and then. Thinking about what he did before with his mouth on her, she slowly moved her head down.

"Ngh…"

It wasn't every day that Ulquiorra would moan like he just did.

And from that simple fact, Orihime moved her tongue and mouth with more speed on him, circling the head while she moved up and down.

There was very few moments where Ulquiorra could consider himself impatient, but watching her giving him this amount of pleasure, it made the little of self-control he had left snap inside him.

And Murcielago had waited long enough.

Orihime barely had the time to realise it before she was pinned to the bed, her arms placed right above her head in a very sensual position. Ulquiorra was right above her, his groin pressed firmly against her navel, from which she could clearly feel his need pulsing slightly. When she looked at him directly in the eyes, his usually thin tear marks got larger and darker in color. He looked like he was ready to burst any minute in pure lust.

"Ulquiorra…Please…I…"

It was when Orihime whimpered this that all control inside him snapped.

He slowly positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting in one swift motion. This caused the young woman to grab the man's shoulder tightly, wincing a little in pain before his thrusting led the way to an unimaginable pleasure. Feeling him moving inside her, their sweat making their skin lustrous and his hands holding her body like his life depended on it, it all seemed ethereal. It happened so suddenly and yet it was like it was all planned. The level of pleasure only got higher with each thrust of his hips, which caused her moan to also get louder, adding his name from time to time. Never did she think she would be drowned in such intense feeling, which got more intense each minute that passed. When she opened her eyes and looked at his face, she noticed the horn that slowly started to sprout out of his head. His hands that encircled her waist now felt hairy and warmer, while his thrusts only got stronger and less gentle. He was losing it just as much as she was. The redhead could feel he was going to climax any second now. For that, she slowly raised her head so that her mouth was beside his ears, from which she slowly whispered,

"Come with me …"

She didn't know what got into her to whisper something so embarrassing, but the effect it had on Ulquiorra was immediate. She could feel him slightly shaking while he released himself inside her, almost whispering a moan as he did so. Her own legs were trembling from the intensity of their intercourse, while Ulquiorra's head rested on her chest, apparently exhausted. Though he kept his form, only the wings were missing. His breathing was coming back to normal, as did Orihime's.

Neither of them said anything for a while, simply enjoying each other's body warmth and relaxing to the sound of their breathing.

The silence was broken when Ulquiorra slowly moved his head upward to look at her. The sweat was still rolling off of his forehead.

"I think what I mostly like in these 'school uniforms' when you wear them is how easily and beautifully they come off."

She chuckled at this, holding him more tightly as she answered.

"I take it that you liked my new uniform."

"One could say that." His head moved back down to rest on her chest again, taking a deep breath before he actually fell asleep there, with Orihime softly stroking his dark locks.

In school the next day…

"You were sick yesterday, Inoue? Ichigo told me Ulquiorra called him to tell him that." Ishida was apparently always the first one to worry over such things, though it was appreciated.

Orihime could only mumble something incoherent before actually saying a complete sentence.

"Ahaha, yes, I was so stupid to leave the air conditioner on all night. This is what happens when I drink too much hot chocolate before going to sleep." She made a gesture of hitting her head as she said this. Ishida didn't look very convinced, but he left it at that. He simply warned her to be more careful next time, and that tea was preferable over hot chocolate before going to sleep.

She heard the sound of a door opening before she could actually change the subject; Ichigo came in the room with a displeased look on his face.

"Inoue? Can you tell me why the hell Ulquiorra called me again this morning to only tell me 'The sun has set in the palm of my hand?' What did he mean by that?"

"Ulquiorra…"

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
